Falling
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Annabeth is sick. Why? Who helps her? Who hurts her? ONESHOT


Fall to Pieces

Percy came running to Annabeth by the pier. "Annie! I asked Rachel to be my girlfriend! She said yes!"Annabeth bit her lip and faked a smile. Percy sat next to her not noticing her silence. Annabeth looked at her best friend and said nothing. She memorized the way he looked and acted. She had a feeling that something big was going to happen.

**I looked away then I look back at you  
You try to say things that you can't undo**

Nico rolled his eyes and squeezed his ears trying to block out Percy and Annabeth screaming. Their friendship was being strain due to Rachel. He knew he should go ask the Stolls for ice cream. He had began to comfort Annabeth after their arguments. He loved her. She was like his sister and the mother he imagined Maria would have been. He signed and decided to walk over before the fighting got worse. His eyes widen as he saw Percy shove Annabeth and she fell. Then he felt his heart break as Percy said the cruelest thing he could have said to her. "You are nothing but a jealous and bitter harpy. No one is ever gonna love you. Your own family hates you and you don't even fit in here. Why am I even friends with you?" Nico saw Annabeth's gray eyes turn black and she said nothing. She stood up and said "I hate you Perseus Jackson. I will never forgive you." She turned and ran towards the woods. Nico saw Percy look shock and tried to run after her "Wait Annie I didn't mean it!" Nico gave Percy a cold look and ran after Annabeth.**  
If I had my way, I'd never get over you  
Today is the day, I pray that we make it through**

**Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all**

Everyday Nico prayed that Annabeth would get better. She was growing weaker every day. He was really worried. Her fallout with Percy had made her worse. Everyone was concerned but Nico said nothing. Only he knew her secret.****

And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you

Annabeth would sometimes stare at the water where all her old friends were. She saw Percy and Rachel kiss and the other tease them. She remembered how that used to be her. After she and Percy fought everyone picked sides- his. No one knew her big secret. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and felt a hand slid into hers. She smiled at Nico and knew she was lucky. He was the only one she had left. Not even her own siblings cared. In fact she didn't even sleep in the Athena cabin. Nico had helped her create a small cabin in the woods where no one would bother her. Her only request was that it faced the water so she could see the sun set and rise. She knew one reason Percy had hurt her so much was because she had fallen in love with him.****

You're the only one I'll be with till the end  
When I come undone, you bring me back again  
Back under the stars, back into your arms  
Months passes and Nico knew Annabeth needed him more than ever. So he asked his father Hades and Persephone for help. After he explained the situation they were more than willing to help. They said that they were going to send some people over. Nico sometimes would sneak out at night to take Annabeth and show her the stars. She would smile and then weep. Nico would hold her tight and let s few tears slid into her hair. It wasn't fair. Annabeth didn't deserve this.**  
And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you**_**  
**_**  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you**

Annabeth felt as if she was dying. In a way she was. Time passes and it was now winter. Time for a new beginning. Yet she stilled loved him. Rachel had come to see her and had told her to stop acting pathetic. That she should die. Annabeth just ignored her. They would regret it soon.****

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

New campers had come just like they did most summers. A family to be exact. 19 year old Raven and her 2 year old daughter Aria. Twin brothers Aidan and Nick and best friends Tony and Alex and Mai. They had ignored everyone and stood together. Annabeth was forced to come greet them. Rachel had taking her place as the female leader. She walked up and flirted with the guys telling them that if they needed anything to ask and that she was more than willing to help. Aidan scowled at her and kissed his girlfriend Raven. Nick grabbed Mai hand and Tony wrapped his arm around Alex's waist. Aidan told her that wasn't necessary and that they were going to their cabin. Percy tried to explain to them that they would have to separate but grew quiet as Raven gave him an icy glare and said that they were sticking together. To Annabeth shock they walked passes everyone and walked to her. The entire group looked at her and then one by one gave them a hug. Alex whispered "Welcome to our family."****

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation

Nico saw that Annabeth was getting a bit stronger. She was smiling more and had a glow around her. He was happy.

Annabeth liked her family. She had grown close to all of them and knew she would miss them. She would dance with Raven, write with Alex. Nick made her laugh and Mai sang to her. Tony helped her train and Aidan would draw her. Aria made her smile as she ran around with a childish innocence. They all knew her secret but they had hope for her. **  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
**Annabeth was walking near the water with Aidan and Raven. They were telling her how they met. It was an unusual but sweet story. She froze as ahe saw her old friends playing in the water. As she passed by they all stopped and stared. The whispers began and she felt herself go pale as Percy stared at her. Sweat beaded her forehead and spots appeared in front of her. Aidan caught her and he and his girlfriend ran to their cabin home and laid her on the bed. "do you think?" he nodded. It was time.**  
And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you  
And I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
**Annabeth stared at her family. Hades and Persephone. Raven, Aidan and Aria. Nick and Mai. Tony and Alex. And Nico. She smile faintly and whispered "thank you. I love you." Nico grabbed her hand and felt as if he was losing his sister again. Aidan kissed her forehead and everyone waited. Annabeth gasped and they saw the sun set. Nico stared as Annabeth smiled and closed her eyes. It was peaceful. Tears slid down everyone's cheeks,

Percy stared at Nico in shock as he came out of the wood with the rest of his family. He felt shocked as he saw Hades and Persephone follow them. What made his heart clench was the fact that Annabeth wasn't with them and that they were all crying. Nico walked up to them and said "pavilion. Everyone midnight. Percy nodded.

That night everyone was at the pavilion. Nico said nothing as he placed a small disk into a projector and Annabeth's face appeared. Percy felt as if she was there looking at him with sadness. The projector Annabeth gave messages to everyone even Rachel calling her a "Medusa with a stone heart". Finally she said his name and said "goodbye. I still love you." Percy felt confused. What was going on? Raven took a breath and said "Annabeth was sick. She had…." She stopped and began sobbing. Aidan pushed her to Nico knowing that he was also hurting and knew they needed each other to cry on. Both had strong bonds with her. Stronger than his and Annabeth's. "She had Leukemia. She was dying. You Percy just made her death come quicker after your argument. " Hades interrupted and said "it's time." Persephone took a deep breath and waved her hand and a clustered of stars appeared. An owl. Nico smiled and knew that they couldn't have picked a better shape for her. Hades then took Annabeth's body and spoke in Ancient Greek. It was so old none understood. Annabeth's body glowed and her eyes opened. Hades spoke to the group "meet the newest goddess. The goddess of the lonely." Annabeth glowed and touched Nico's cheek. She smiled at her family. Aria asked "will you be coming back?" Annabeth nodded and whispered. "I'm a goddess but you are my family and will always mean the world to me." Aidan asked "are you regretting becoming a goddess?" Annabeth laughed and said "No"

Percy felt tears stream down his cheeks. "Annabeth I still love you." She looked at him and kissed him softly on his lips. Drawing back she whispered "you are too late." She then left with the wind. Percy fell to his knees and screamed. "WHY?" Nico shivered as he heard a Whisper.

**I'm in love with you  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you**

Well what do you think? I own nothing. The song is Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavgine.


End file.
